


"Christmas is the time to say I love you"

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Miles being a Peeping Tom, Vague/Implied mentions of Marlie and Miloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8986276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Charlie and Bass spend Christmas morning bonding over Miles betrayal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romeokijai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/gifts).



> Consider this an early birthday present Romeo. Hopefully my horrible grammar doesn't make you cringe *mwah*:D

Not expecting anyone else to be up the hour before dawn, Charlie quietly made her way to the Christmas tree in her Grandpa's living room, placing her wrapped gifts underneath. 

 

She was on her way back to the stairs when she heard the sound of hushed voices and rattling dishes coming from the kitchen. Cursing her lack of a weapon, she silently moved down the hall, poking her head into the kitchen doorway, letting out a breath when she realized it was only her mother and Miles. 

 

She was on the verge of announcing her presence when she realized that it was the heel of her mother's foot, making the thump-thump noise on the cabinet doors which in turn was causing the dishes to rattle as she and Miles moved together in frantic, hushed whispers. 

 

Taking a step back into the hall, Charlie pressed her forehead against the wall as hot tears stung her eyes. 

 

The imagined betrayal burned all the way to her toes. 

 

She knew it was stupid. 

 

He was her Uncle. 

 

Most people would call her thoughts sick. 

 

But after everything they’d been through together, Charlie couldn’t help but think of him as hers.

 

Oh, she knew that they had been fucking off and on for years, regardless of all the hot denials. 

 

But some tiny piece of her had hoped he’d be able to resist this time. 

 

For her. 

 

Pushing away from the wall, she turned towards the stairs, all traces of Christmas spirit having fled her system. 

 

The gasp that would have surely escaped her mouth at the sight of Bass Monroe standing directly behind her was muffled by his hand clamping down over her mouth. The noise the other two were making must have woke him as well.  

 

Holding a finger to his lips, he tilted his head in the direction of the stairs, removing his hand from her mouth to take her hand. 

 

Charlie’s brow furrowed as she let him lead her up the stairs to her room, shutting the door quietly behind them. 

 

When his hand came up to cup her cheek, sympathy written all over his face, Charlie didn’t think twice as she threw herself against him, arms wrapping around him as she buried her face in his neck. “I’m so stupid,” she breathed, her breath hot and wet against his neck as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. “I’m his niece, he’d never…” she broke off, burying her face deeper into the curve of his shoulder.

 

“I’m his best friend and he did-once,” Bass replied in his own stilted voice. 

 

Pulling away from him, Charlie looked into his eyes. “You and Miles?” she questioned softly.

 

“It was a long time ago,” he whispered, his voice broken as he covered the hand lying on his chest with his own. “We should be happy for him, but it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt.”  

 

Running her hand up his chest, Charlie wrapped it around the back of his neck, toying with the overgrown curls. “Christmas is the time to say I love you, right?” she asked, licking her lips as she glanced up at his own. 

 

“Charlie…”

 

Pressing a finger against his lips, Charlie leaned in close. “Don’t worry about it, Bass. We both know what this is and what it isn’t.” 

 

Looking into her eyes, he ran the fingers of one hand through her hair as the other hand cupped her jaw. When their lips finally met, Charlie would have been ashamed at the noise she made as he licked into her mouth, if he hadn’t have made the same noise when she responded.  

 

When he broke the kiss and pulled away, his nose nuzzled hers seconds before their eyes met once again and the only thing that mattered was getting out of their clothes. 

 

Charlie quickly pulled her shirt over her head, eyes turning dark at the look on Bass’ face as he saw her bare breasts, watching as he kicked off his boots and unfastened his pants pushing them down and off. 

 

She managed not to trip out of the thin cotton pants she slept in as she got her first look at his thick cock, thinking there was nothing more she wanted right that second than to drop to her knees and gobble him up. Her thoughts must have shone upon her face as Bass groaned, the rest of his clothes hitting the floor in random spots.

 

Pulling her to him, they both sighed at the feeling of bare skin on bare skin as hands and mouths began to explore in the weak light of the winter morning. 

 

It was only when she was on her back, Bass between her legs that things suddenly slowed down.  Their kisses became more  languid and  their touches less frantic as Bass showed her what a thoughtful lover he could be, urging her to show him how to touch her, to tell him what she liked. 

 

For a fleeting moment, Charlie wondered just exactly who was fooling who. 

 

When he rolled them over, giving her the freedom to move at her own pace, a delighted mewl escaped her throat. Guiding his fingers to her clit, she cupped her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples as she moved up and down his cock, moaning in pleasure at the way he filled her.  When she felt her pussy begin to clench around his cock, she reached for his hands, lacing their fingers together. 

 

Her eyes were closed and her head tossed back, lost in the pleasure of her orgasm when the door slowly and quietly opened, Miles appearing in the doorway. 

 

Meeting Miles' eyes as he released Charlie’s hands, Bass drew her down till her nipples were brushing against his chest, kissing her as she whimpered into his mouth, her soft yet calloused palm cupping his cheek. 

 

Smoothing his hands down her back, he grasped the fleshy globes of her ass, drawing them apart as he gave Miles an eyeful of his cock thrusting in and out of her pussy. By the time he rolled her over, seeking his own release, Miles had disappeared. 

 

Much later after their bodies had cooled, Bass sat up, looking around the room for his clothing. Charlie who had dozed off, ran a hand down his arm. 

 

“Stay,” she murmured, tangling her leg with his. 

 

“Charlie-Miles-he saw us,” Bass rasped out, scrubbing his face with his hands as he waited for her reaction.

 

Lifting herself up on one hand to lean against him, Charlie reached out with her other hand to trace a pattern on his chest, whispering next to his ear, “I especially liked the way you made sure he had a good view.”

 

“You knew?” Bass hissed, turning towards her.  

 

Charlie’s brow rose along with the corner of her mouth as she pulled her hand away to trail down his belly, her lips moving to trace his jaw. “Come back to bed, Bass. I’m suddenly in the giving spirit.” 

 

Giving into the hand wrapped around his suddenly revived cock, Bass took her suggestion and lowered them back to the mattress, tugging the blanket over them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments would make a lovely Christmas present. :D  
>  (No one likes a stingy Scrooge)


End file.
